


My final breath was to protect you

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, keith dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: During a mission with Blade Of Marmora that went horribly wrong, Keith finds himself stuck on Zarkon's ship, getting closer to his ending. So what does he do? He calls the Paladins of Voltron and some other Blades, telling them how much he loves them.





	My final breath was to protect you

Keith collapsed against the wall behind him, his hand holding over the big wound in his side. The half Galra groaned as he accidentally put a bit too much pressure on the wound, his face showing a clearly pained expression, but no one was there to help him. He was all alone, surrounded by the bodies of dead Galra soldiers and Galra robots. It’s not like he wasn’t used to being alone, he had been alone huge parts of his childhood, and then once again after Shiro had disappeared. But for some reason he felt more lonely now than ever, and if he got to guess, it was because things were finally starting to go the right way for him. Shiro and he were reunited, he had found his mother, the Galra empire were finally falling apart. God he wanted to be the one to bring Zarkon and Lotor down for god, especially after all the Galra had done towards Shiro. 

A cough left the boys throat, his mask disappeared and a small puddle of blood forming on the ground under him. Keith allowed his body to slide down to the ground, back never leaving the wall, it was the only thing keeping him from falling. Not really being able to think properly he made the holo screen attached to his arm piece up, he didn’t really know what he was doing but he found himself calling the Paladins, his mother and Kolivan. The first ones to pick up were the Paladins, so he figured that the blade had not been able to reach out to them yet.

“Hey Keith, how’d the mission go?”  
Of course Shiro was the first to speak, judging from the happy tone in his voice he remembered that he could see them, but they couldn’t see him since he never turned his camera on. The other two blades soon joined the call, they were still at the HQ since they had not come along. The blade didn’t think the mission would take that many men. 

“Hey guys…”  
Keith figured that his voice must have been really low, because all of the people on his screen suddenly looked concerned, including Kolivan. Another groan left his lips, and he realised something. The blade he had been impaled with it couldn’t have been normal. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?”  
He ignored his mothers question and moved the piece of the suit that was around the wound, his face going even paler than it already was when he saw his skin. It was turning black around the wound. Poison.

“Shit…”  
The half Galra leaned back against the wall again, beginning to laugh and tear up at the same time, he saw all of his friends and family's faces, a mixed look of confusion and concern painted them. 

“I messed up… badly.”  
That was all he could get out from between his lips at first, and honestly, Keith wasn’t sure how he was gonna continue. He wanted to scream, curse at the entire mission, curse at Zarkon and Lotor for causing this.

“I just want all of you to know that I love you.  
A tear fell.

“God I love every single one of you so much, even you Lance. You always make me feel safe and happy, like I could do anything. Especially you Shiro, you always pushed me to become a better version of myself, to always do my best and not give up, no matter how much I wanted to.”  
Now is when Keith let himself cry for real, sobs eventually escaping his lips. His free arm came to cover his eyes, he could feel the poison spreading through his system, and he could do nothing to stop it. 

“Pidge and Hunk, god. You’re two of the biggest goof balls I’ve ever met, no matter the situation you never back down. To be honest you are the ones I’m most impressed by, and for good reasons if I may say. Hunk, you came over your fear for flying, and you left your family without knowing how long you’d be away from them. And Pidge, so small but so mighty. I know you set off with a mission to find your brother and father, and first I want to apologise for yelling at you when you first told us. Although Matt and Sam were the ones that had been your top priority for so long, you put all that aside to help others around you.”  
Keith was so thankful for the fact that the others couldn’t see him, he was a crying and bloody mess. Some voices reached his ears, but he couldn’t tell if they came from the screen in front of him or soldiers who were approaching. 

“Now, Lance. God I really hate your attitude sometimes, I hate how you can hold a calm and happy expression in the worst moments. I hate how you can make everyone around you smile instead of making them mad or sad. I’m so jealous of that. If I’m gonna be honest I didn’t think that you’d be a good Paladin, but you always proved me wrong. Whenever I thought you were gonna stop and give up, you always kept going and proved how strong you really are.”  
He let another wave of sobbing slip past his lips, but the sobbing soon turned into coughing, and with the coughing came blood, making the puddle in front of him bigger, and now he had blood running down his chin and clothes. Keith took a deep and sharp breath before he started talking again.

“Allura and Coran, you never hesitated to help any of us, and yes, there might have been a bit of tension between us when we found out I was half Galra. But you looked past that and saw me for the person I am and not what I am. And I really appreciate that, not many other species would do that, and it means extra much to me since your home was destroyed by the Galra, and you still looked past it.”   
Breathing was getting harder, Keith could literally feel his lungs swelling, allowing very little air into his lungs. All the crying didn’t exactly help on that part either. 

“Kolivan… I never said this to you but you’re like a father figure to me. After I lost my dad, I didn’t think I would ever see anyone that way ever again. But then you came along. Sure you can be an ass sometimes, but I understand why. You’ve taught me so much more than just fighting, you’ve taught me how to accept that I can have other father figures than just my actual father.”   
He removed his arm from his eyes, seeing the tears fall down most of the peoples faces, his mother had pure panic, their mouths were moving, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

“Mom. I never thought that I’d ever meet you again, wanna know why? Because I thought that you had left me and dad because of me. I always blamed myself, thinking that if only I had not been born you and dad would have lived happily. I understand now that I was so wrong, and I’m sorry for ever thinking that you would leave because of me.”   
He couldn’t hold in the sobs now, and started sobbing aggressively, attempting to dry his tears while speaking. Keith could feel that he didn’t have much time left so he wanted to hurry.

“Shiro, you’re like a brother to me. When I had no one you were always there, when I felt down you helped me back up. Fuck I can’t even thank you for all the things you’ve done for me, not just stuff like giving me a roof over my head or getting me into the Garrison, but for being the emotional support I needed.”  
The old Paladin once again started coughing like crazy, not being able to stop the blood that left his mouth each time he coughed, even when he covered his mouth. His gaze fell to the wound, even more skin had turned black, and he wasn’t really expecting anything else. Now Keith could hear the sound of Galra robots approaching, and he knew he had very little time. Whether it would be the soldiers getting him, or him dying from the injuries.

“I just wish we would have gotten more time together… You’re all my family, I love you.”   
Somehow he managed to end the call, his hand shaking as he reached for the holo screen to do so. Once that was done he let his hands fall to his sides, not having the energy to do anything else. 

“I love you…” With those words leaving his lips the half Galra boy fell from the wall and onto his side, the last thing he saw being the feet of robot soldiers before everything turned black.


End file.
